Beaten by Hope, Blinded by Light
by Skate95
Summary: Years have passed and with them came realization. She wanted him. She needed him. But he could never see her in that light. She was sure of it.


**A/N: Well, I'm still very unsure about this story but here it is. Let me know your thoughts please. It was originally going to be a one shot but whatever. A friend wanted me to extend it and develop it into a full story so I guess... the journey begins. A Sealed Fate remains my priority but I'll continue working on this on a fairly regular basis. Read & review :)**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Square Enix.**

* * *

_It had been four years since the fall. Four years since the six l'Cie had fought for their lives and had become a seemingly inseparable family. Of course, even with how close they'd become, they couldn't stop the separation that had occurred through crystallization and time. _

_ Fang and Vanille were the first loss they had to face. The Oerban women had sacrificed themselves and crystallized Cocoon, leaving them encased in it's crystal prison. _

_ After waking up they were reunited with Serah and Dahj, and shortly after they'd found Hope's father among the rest of the evacuees. That first year after the fall was a truly blessed one as they all had remained rather close. That is, until the cities had been built, causing Hope and Bartholomew to move to New Palumpolum while the rest of them remained in New Bodhum. Hope had, at first, visited them frequently, but as time drew on and he grew older, the visits became less and less. _

_ Sazh and Dahj stayed in New Bodhum with the rest of them but lived on the other side of town. With Dahj in school and Sazh working a lot, their visits were still often but not often enough. Sazh had remained a pilot and joined the Guardian Corp. which had become a sort of government over the new civilization, for Psicom had been stamped out along with the Sanctum. _

_ Serah and Snow had gotten married a few months after the fall and as soon as New Bodhum was built, moved into their own home together. Lightning had been told numerous times by her sister that she still wanted her to live with them. But the soldier had declined, saying that they needed their space and privacy and she needed her sanity. So Lightning had gotten her own apartment. A two bedroom apartment so Hope would have a place to stay when he visited. Not long after that Lightning had become an aunt, gaining a nephew in her family. As much as Snow still got on Lightning's nerves, over the time as l'Cie, he had grown on her. She knew her sister loved him and that he would do everything in his power to protect her. When she found out Serah was pregnant though, she had threatened to castrate the man, but held herself back finding that it was what her sister had wanted. _

_ Lightning went back to work in the Guardian Corps. mainly helping keep civilians safe from the wildlife and monsters of Pulse. Other than the extreme increase in threats, the work was normal for her. She'd sometimes see Sazh at headquarters but he usually worked in a different branch of the Corps. so it wasn't often. As everyone settled back into life, Lightning found herself slipping back into an unwelcome normalcy. She was alone. As everyone's visits began to dwindle, even her sister's with her being preoccupied with her own family, the soldier fell into a slight depression. It wasn't noticeable to anyone when they did visit, for she kept her strong front up, being one that hated vulnerability. But she couldn't deny, to herself, that she had enjoyed being with her family and sorely missed just having them around. To fill the new hole that had formed in their absence, Lightning drowned herself in work, taking up many extra shifts. She'd become a workaholic. It wasn't the ideal life she'd wanted but it was the life she had._

* * *

Lightning plopped onto the couch after coming home from a grueling day of patrolling. She wasn't tired enough to sleep but not alive enough to do anything other than sit. So she began polishing her gunblade. Her thoughts ran over her day and the numerous, almost never-ending amount of Pulsian beasts she'd had to fight. Then they drifted off to thinking about her sister and her impending niece due in only a couple months. It seemed rather shocking to Lightning but she was excited. She adored her nephew and knew she would love her niece just as much. Then she found herself thinking about Hope. He was eighteen now. He'd graduated just last week and was enrolled in Palumpolum University in the fall. It'd been almost a year since she'd seen the kid. Hope had become busy with his studies and found it difficult to make it out for a visit. She understood. She was incredibly proud of him. Yet she was still deeply saddened by his lack of availability. He called and texted when he could but with how close they'd become, it just added to the increasing loneliness she felt.

A bit of happiness struck her as she remembered what day it was and what would be happening tomorrow. Being summer vacation for the young man, he was finally coming out to visit for an entire month. He would be taking a train to New Bodhum in the morning. _Hope will be here tomorrow. _A small smile graced her features at that thought. Snapping out of her mind, Lightning set her gunblade, which had become forlorn in her lap due to her getting lost in her thoughts, to the side and pulled out her phone. It was only seven o'clock so Hope shouldn't be asleep yet but he should be home. Not sure of what to say, she simply texted, "Hey", and waited for a reply.

It was a few long drawn out minutes until her phone vibrated with a response. She looked at the new message from Hope and frowned. "Hey, I'm a bit busy. Spending some time with Rena before I leave. Text ya when I get home k?"

_Hope is with her. _

Oh yes, she had kept that one little detail out of her thoughts ever since he'd told her. Hope had gotten a girlfriend. They'd been dating for about five months now and from what Lightning knew of relationships, that meant that they were pretty serious. Lightning snapped her phone shut. She felt anger boil inside of her yet she wasn't sure why. Could she be jealous? No, Lightning Farron doesn't get jealous and most certainly not of high school girls dating a boy seven years her junior. Yes, the boy is Hope, not really a boy but a man now. A man that she was extremely close to and trusted more than anyone without true familial ties. Lightning abandoned her thoughts and chose to shower while she waited for his text.

After her thoroughly refreshing shower, Lightning felt rejuvenated. The warm, soothing water had done her body wonders. Her mind on the other hand, was still obsessively thinking about Hope. _What the hell is wrong with you? Having your mind all hung up on someone, and a guy no less... Hope is happy. You should be glad that he's happy and doing so well. _And she truly was. She always wished nothing but the best for her previous protege.

Over the years that Lightning had known Hope, they had formed such a bond that she had become quite dependent on the boy. And although she hoped he would succeed in life, she realized that his success drew him further from her. Yet again she would be left alone. Soon enough, with college, it would only get worse. _No. Now's not the time to dwell on this. Hope will be out here soon. _At this thought, she felt her mood lighten.

But as Lightning picked up her phone and saw that he had yet to text her, she couldn't help but feel a bitterness overcome her. _I don't know what's wrong with me. Maybe I am... Jealous. But only because... I guess... for so long I was so important in his life. I had been the most important woman in his life but now... he doesn't need me at all any- _So consumed by her thoughts, she had nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone went off in her hand. Serah was calling her. Grateful for the distraction from her increasingly disturbing thoughts, she answered. "Hey Serah."

Her sister sounded a bit tired but still held her overly cheery tone while speaking with Lightning. "Hey Claire. What's up? I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever and I really need some sister talk." Serah must've been alone because she never called her Claire except in private. It had been a rule between the two that had been in place since Lightning had first changed her name.

"Nothing really. I got home about an hour ago."

"Oh sis, I really wish you wouldn't work so hard."

Lightning rolled her eyes. "It's fine, Serah. It's my job. And like I said I've been home. I was texting Hope and I just got out of the shower so-"

"Right, Hope's coming tomorrow. I'm so excited. It's been so long since we've seen that boy. I have half a mind to beat that kid for waiting so long to come see us. Of course, I know you'll do that for me. Just go easy on him."

Lightning chuckled. "Oh please. He's not fourteen anymore. It's fair game now."

Serah giggled at her sister's response. "I'm so glad he's coming. You guys are so great together and I know he makes you happy."

Lightning quirked a brow and put a hand on her hip. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well.. nothing it's-s just that... I know you and him are so close and... well..." Serah began to sniffle a bit and Lightning could tell that she was crying. "It's just that..."

"Serah are you okay?"

Sniffing again, Serah's breath became a little erratic. "I've felt so guilty lately. I love you so much Claire, and I know you've done so much for me. I can't help but feel like I... I'm a terrible sister. I hardly see you and-"

"Serah stop." Lightning did feel lonely but it was not Serah's fault. She had her own family and responsibilities now. It was only natural for Lightning to be put on the back burner. "I'm fine really. I love you too, Serah. You are a great sister but it's not just us anymore." As she spoke, she felt her loneliness and sadness deepen. "You have your children and... _Snow _to look after. You don't need to get upset. Where did this even come from? You and Snow didn't get into a fight did you? Maker, if that stupid oaf did something I swear I-"

Serah interrupted her older sister erupting into a fit of giggles. "You two I swear." She sniffed again. "No he didn't do anything. It's just..." A bit of static came over the phone as Serah switched ears. "...I guess I'm glad that you'll have someone there with you. And Hope's so sweet and cares about you so much. It's just perfect." She sniffed a few last times. "Well and let's just blame my hormones being all outta whack."

Lightning was ready to reply when another call beeped in on her phone. She looked and saw that it was Hope.

"Oh hey, Snow. No I'm just talking to Light. Are you still there?"

"Um Yeah. Sorry, Hope's trying to call me but-"

"Oh well then I'll let you go", replied Serah.

"No, I'll just call him back."

Serah giggled. "Nonsense. Snow just came home anyway. Now answer that young man right now."

Before Lightning could respond, Serah had hung up. Hope's call had already ended, so she went to call him back. Just as she went to press send, her phone went off. "Hello?"

"Hey, Light." Hope sounded as happy and enthusiastic as usual. "How are you? Sorry I was so... busy earlier." His tone got a bit darker at the end of his sentence causing Lightning to get suspicious.

"It's no problem. I'm fine, I was just wondering what you were up to."

Hope yawned a bit and she heard him shifting and moving a few things around. "Oh well I was with my dad for most of the day, went to a grad party, and well... now I'm packing. You know, a whole month is a long time to pack for."

Lightning snorted. "Well don't think you can shorten your stay just because your luggage is a bit heavy. You're not backing out of this one, Estheim."

Hope laughed, making Lightning smile. "I wouldn't dream of it. I've missed you all so much." She heard a drawer slam and something hit the floor. "Damn it."

"Everything okay there Hope?"

He huffed. "Yeah."

There was a brief lull in conversation causing Lightning to dwell on his previous overview of his day. "So you were at the party when I texted?" She heard him cough a bit.

"Um no, I was at Rena's but I was only there to drop her off and say goodbye." He sounded a tad uncomfortable at the topic. "Anyways how was your day?"

"Exhausting. I'm getting kinda tired of being attacked by all of the wildlife around here. But it is what it is."

A loud thump caused Lightning to wince at the static it created over the phone. "Aw I'm sorry, Light. You should really take it easy. You're a tough soldier and I know it's nothing you can't handle but... I worry about you sometimes." Lightning blushed. "You should probably get some rest and I've got a lot of packing to do."

The pinkette put a hand to her hip and put her weight on her right leg. "I would've thought with how excited you were, that you would have already packed."

"I started but I've been so busy that I just..."

Lightning chuckled at his defensiveness. "Relax. It's all right. You'll be here around six right?"

Hope sighed. "Yeah. Are you still picking me up?" I mean you have the day off right?"

"Yes, I have the next three days off actually."

"Awesome." The young man's enthusiasm quickly died out and was replaced with his old timidness as he cleared his throat. "I mean that's great, I'll get to spend some time with you before you..."

Lightning rolled her eyes at his sheepish tone. "Yup."

"Well..." He cleared his throat. "You're tired. I'll let you go. See you tomorrow, Light."

Lightning felt her chest swell at the combination of the happiness in his voice and the fact that she would in fact be seeing Hope tomorrow. "Night, Hope." With that she hung up.

She began to ready herself for bed as she thought about her friend's impending arrival and stay. Just the thought of another presence in her house caused joy to rise within her. For the first night in many, probably since Hope had told her of his plan to come out, she went to sleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
